122513-Beau-Sami
04:24 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 04:24 -- 04:24 CA: Hey Sami~... 04:24 AA: Hey. 04:25 CA: I wanted to... apologize for Tlaloc's behavior... 04:25 AA: It's okay. I wasn't being too jealous, was I? 04:25 AA: I think I might've been....unfriendly for a second there. 04:26 CA: Oooh, if anything you were protecting me... 04:26 AA: Yeah, but he looked so hurt when I glared at him like that... 04:26 AA: ...I'm worried I was rubbing it in his face or something. 04:27 CA: Well, you did get a bit showy about it... 04:27 AA: Oh god, I did didn't I? 04:28 CA: It's fine really! I'll speak to him, clear the air... 04:29 AA: I don't think I've ever been jealous before. It feels weird. 04:29 CA: I don't even see what his problem is, first it's "this relationship wasn't real" now it's "I'm going to pursue you even though you are in a relationship"... 04:30 AA: So he WAS getting too chummy with you? I wasn't just imagining that? 04:30 CA: No you were not, it was really awkward... 04:31 AA: Well....I still feel bad about being a butt to him, even so. I should've found a better way to tell him it was making me uncomfortable. 04:31 CA: It's ok, we'll work on it... 04:31 AA: I should make him a peace offering. Do you know anything he likes? I could make him something so he knows there are no hard feelings. 04:32 AA: Nothing with an alchemiter though. Not until this curse is gone. 04:33 CA: That's a great idea, but yes, that curse will be a problem... 04:35 CA: I should see what else I can find out about THAT sweater... 04:35 AA: Oh, that's right! I forgot all about it. I should tell Libby about what I learned! 04:36 CA: What'd you learn?... 04:36 AA: You remember I told you that Jack....well, about Jack while I was in that time warp? 04:36 CA: yeah, that... 04:36 AA: I had a flash of inspiration and tried to get him to look at that picture I drew in my sketchbook. He grabbed it from you and looked through, but he was totally unaffected! 04:37 AA: He even mocked me about it, like "Ha, like I would be affected by that!" 04:37 AA: I thought I had been so clever, too... 04:37 AA: I'm not sure what it means, though. 04:38 CA: Even *I* haven't thought of weaponizing it's effects, you were definitly being clever... 04:38 CA: but man, he was completely unfazed?... 04:38 AA: Yeah! Not even a woozy head or anything! 04:38 AA: Or at least he didn't seem woozy headed. Just went on with his dumb game. 04:39 CA: It's probably part of his arsenal of hacks and cheats... 04:39 AA: Man. Thinking about Jack has me all worked up about Doir again, too. 04:39 AA: I hope he'll be okay. I just have such a bad feeling... 04:40 CA: I'm sure Ryspor will get through to him perfectly fine... 04:40 AA: I hope you're right. 04:40 AA: And that it's not too late. Jack can be petty. 04:41 AA: I mean look how he tried to punish Katie just for messing with Time, even though she wasn't doing anything to hurt him! 04:41 CA: Yes, it is certainly troubling... 04:42 AA: And I thought he LIKED Katie. I mean, I don't think he thinks of her as a friend or anything anymore, but I thought he sort of respected her a little more than the rest of us, at least. 04:43 CA: I suppose he doesn't like people messing with his rules... 04:44 AA: I wonder if he would tell us what his dumb rules were, so we know not to break them? 04:44 AA: Either way, I'll bet "taking his presents" is against at least one of them. 04:45 CA: Oh dear, now I've gone and started worrying... 04:47 CA: oh hey, I do have something for you, my own little christmas gift for you... 04:48 -- chessAficionado CA pulls out a piece of paper -- 04:49 CA: Now I know I'm not as good an artist as you, but here... 04:49 AA: Oh wow. Beau, you didn't have to do that. I didn't have time to finish the present I wanted to make for YOU! 04:49 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks at the paper. -- 04:50 CA: On the paper is a rather poorly drawn picture of Sami, with the words "love of my life" written next to it... 04:50 AA: Aww, Beau. This is so sweet! 04:51 AA: Thank you. 04:51 CA: Hehe, you're welcome... 04:52 AA: I feel like such a butt for not getting yours finished in time. It's a lot more work than I thought it would be! 04:52 AA: But I don't want to spoil it yet. I might give it to you for Valentine's Day instead. 04:52 -- arcaneArtisan AA blushes a little as she says this. -- 04:53 CA: Heheh, ok, I won't pry... 04:54 CA: Oh wait , there's one more thing, it's something I found at that winter world... 04:54 CA: Close your eyes... 04:54 AA: Something ELSE?! Beau, now you're really making me feel like the worst...! 04:55 -- arcaneArtisan AA obeys, though, still objecting a little. -- 04:56 CA: Ok, open... 04:56 -- arcaneArtisan AA opens her eyes. -- 04:56 CA: When you open your eyes, you're greeted with Beau, blushing, holding a piece of mistletoe over your head... 04:57 CA: merry christmas... 04:57 -- arcaneArtisan AA takes a while to process what's happening. When she realizes what's happening, she turns completely red again. -- 04:58 CA: Oh no! You aren't going to freeze again are you?... 04:58 AA: M....merry christmas... 04:58 -- arcaneArtisan AA is clearly struggling not to freeze though. -- 04:59 CA: Oh, it can wait, I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with... 04:59 -- chessAficionado CA pulls Sami into a hug instead -- 04:59 -- arcaneArtisan AA closes her eyes and breathes in, then goes for the kiss as Beau goes for the hug, bumping into her face as she does so. -- 04:59 AA: Ow! 04:59 CA: heh, watch it... 05:00 AA: Oh man. I killed the moment, didn't I? 05:00 -- chessAficionado CA kisses Sami -- 05:00 CA: nope... 05:00 -- arcaneArtisan AA has turned redder still, but she's smiling, and she's touching her fingers to her lips. -- 05:03 AA: I have to...I've gotta... 05:03 -- arcaneArtisan AA kind of runs off in a daze. -- 05:03 CA: Talk to ya later Sami... 05:03 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 05:03 --